Love in Unlikely Places
by CreativeWr1ter
Summary: Amanda crumbled under the stress of John's operation. She was never expecting someone to show concern for her. Femslash Amanda/Lynn Rated M for some language and attempted suicide. Please review.


Author's note: In my version of Saw 3, there is one difference. Jeff doesn't know Lynn. They are complete strangers. Also, this is my first fanfic, so please give me honest opinions. All characters owned by Lionsgate.

The whirring of the drill that was pressed against John's head sent chills down Amanda's spine. She had been his apprentice for some time now, and this was just killing her. But she wouldn't cry. Oh, no. The badass Amanda Young would never be seen in emotional distress. However, she did decide to leave the room.

This still didn't work for her, as she continued to think of everything that could possibly go wrong. Questions raced through her mind, like 'What if she drills too far? What if he doesn't wake up?' All of this made her walk to her room, sit on her bed, bury her face in her hands, and weep quietly, as not to disturb John or Lynn.

Lynn was currently bandaging John's head, for she had finished the medical procedure. She didn't think that John would end up waking up from blacking out, which had happened about five minutes ago. After she finished, she sat down in the closest chair that she could find, and prayed that he lived until the man in the tests was done. That was her only key to survival.

She was just about to dose off, when she heard Amanda sobbing nearby. Part of her said 'Let the bitch suffer, she deserves to be miserable'. She sat there for a few minutes, and the sobbing got louder, which is when the more humane side of her put up a strong argument that no one "deserves" to be miserable, and told her to try to at least comfort the poor, misguided soul. So she got out of her chair, and made her way tentatively out of the room, not wanting to startle Amanda. There was no telling with that girl, and if scared, she might try to kill Lynn.

She let her feet be guided by the crying, but as she got closer, she heard small clanking sounds, then a louder clanking. She hesitated, thinking that this might be a trap. But then she heard the crying intensify, and with it there was a new sound of pure pain and discomfort etched into it. She started to move towards it again, and when she reached the root of the noise, she saw Amanda sitting on her bed with a knife, preparing to press it to her wrist.

She made a dash to grab for the knife, but Amanda heard the footsteps and threw the knife beside her, further back on the bed. She looked up at Lynn, seeing the horror and shock embedded in her face, then looked away, some what surprised that the doctor even cared.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you out of your fucking mind?" Lynn said, a hint of concern showing in her voice.

Amanda still wanted to stay in control, so she yelled at Lynn, "Why do you care? It isn't any of your damn concern. Just leave me the hell alone!"

But the older woman wouldn't leave. As a matter of fact, she was refusing to leave until either the knife was taken away, or until Amanda would talk. Why she wanted to do extra to help Amanda, she didn't know. She just knew she wanted to. So she sat by Amanda's side. Amanda felt the weight of her on the bed and thought, 'Why is she pushing the issue? Why can't she just let me be?' She just wanted her life to end, and she would have been able to end it. Fucking Lynn, why did she have to come by?

Lynn spoke up first after a few minutes. "I heard some crying, and that's why I came over" she whispered, her head down.

"Why, huh? I don't really give two shits about you, so why do feel the need to try and "fix me". If you had just stayed where you were, then I would be dead and I wouldn't have to be dealing with any of this. Just leave me alone." She retorted quietly.

Lynn looked over at Amanda, and said "I can't stand to hear people crying, because it makes me sad for some reason. I try to help if I can. So unless you either agree to give me the knife or start talking, I'm not going to leave."

Another cloud of silence was cast over the room, and Amanda became curious about why the dark-haired doctor was looking out for her, even with the disrespect and the yelling she had endured.

Again, Lynn broke the silence, a question that she had in her mind from the beginning, but didn't want it upsetting her further, finally pushing itself out. "Are you worried about John?"

This made Amanda break down in tears. "I'm just so overwhelmed by it all. I take care of him. I get our food, our drinks, his medicine, and all of that. It's just that I've gotten so close to him and I couldn't stand to lose him, since he's like a father figure to me, somewhat. It really stresses the hell out of me. Besides, he's the only one who understands me."

Lynn inched over closer to her, trying to get close enough so that she could attempt to comfort the distressed woman beside her. She placed a hand onto her shoulder, and as soon as Amanda felt her touch, it sent a sort of buzz through her body. She looked up at her and just surrendered all control over to her, leaning in and resting her head against her comforter. Lynn chuckled slightly, saying "Well at least let me lean against the wall so that I can have something to hold me up." Amanda was still crying, but she sat up, as if granting the doctor approval.

She slid back against the wall, then reached out to bring Amanda back into her grasp, and she rested her chin on the other girls head, whispering to her "Shhh, its ok. Just let it out." Amanda felt confused yet relieved because she would have never expected Lynn to care if she was upset. But, here she was, being comforted by her. Lynn spoke up, asking "Are you going to be ok?" She waited for Amanda's answer, then felt her nod her head slowly. Satisfied that the girl had at least said what was bothering her, she got up and made her way out the room. But when she reached the doorway, Amanda picked her head up. She saw Lynn, and said "No, don't leave. Please. Don't leave me." She didn't know what made her say that, she just needed someone to be with her right now.

Lynn turned, and saw Amanda on the verge of tears. She immediately went back by Amanda's side. Amanda wrapped her arms around her, burying her head in the older woman's shoulder. She started to sob again. "I don't want to be alone, please stay here with me." Lynn, knowing John's possible condition, had to make sure that if John did end up dying while she was with Amanda, that she didn't leave her without anyone.

"Would you be willing to remove the collar? I can tell you afterward why I need you to." Amanda hesitated, thinking that the woman was trying to use her fragile state to her advantage. But then, as she looked in Lynn's eyes, all she saw there were good intentions. "Ok, but you will stay with me after, right" she asked. "Yes." So she reached into a metal box, and took out a key. She told Lynn to lean in slightly, which she did, allowing her to locate the keyhole and take off the collar. She put it on the ground and slid it away as far as possible, knowing the blast could possibly hit them. Then she felt two hands grab one of hers, holding it lightly.

Lynn spoke up. "Amanda, look at me for a second. I don't think that John is going to make it. He blacked out after the surgery, and hasn't woken up since. I think this might be it. That's why I needed to make sure that the collar was off. Otherwise you would be left completely alone." Amanda was upset that John might die, but also happy that the doctor thought of it. It was at this point they both heard what sounded like an explosion, followed by shattering glass. They both looked at the collar Lynn had been wearing less than three minutes ago, and it had gone off. Amanda sat for a second, mouth open and eyes wide. Lynn prepared for the impending breakdown. Then, a minute later, as she expected, the younger woman was in tears again, but worse than any time prior to this. She wrapped her arms around Lynn, again resting her head in her shoulder. Lynn was trying to comfort Amanda, when the younger girl stopped crying and looked up at her.

Amanda had suddenly found herself noticing how beautiful her comforter was, and she also had the sudden urge to kiss her. Their gaze locked on each other, and then Amanda's gaze shifted to the other woman's lips. Lynn didn't mind this. She tied Amanda's sudden interest to the fact that her "father figure" had just passed. She took the opportunity to act on the younger woman's thoughts. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Amanda's. It was a short kiss, due to the fact that Amanda pulled away, hesitant about letting someone else into her life, scared to lose them as she had lost John. Lynn thought that Amanda was angry at her, and she asked if that was the case.

There was silence for minutes, and the doctor again got up to leave. Luckily, Amanda came to her senses, realizing that Lynn did understand her to a good extent. She walked up behind her, turned her around, and placed her hands on the dark-haired beauty's face. "Please don't make me regret this" she said, with some worry in her voice. Then she brought their lips back together to share a passionate, mind-blowing kiss. When they pulled away, Lynn looked at Amanda. "Come with me, I'm going to lie down. It's been a long day." The young girl gave Lynn a genuine smile, which touched her heart, followed by her hand, and they made their way towards the bed.

They got into the bed, and Lynn wrapped her arms around Amanda. "So what next" the older woman said. The girl replied "Do you think that I could stay with you?" Lynn smiled. "As long as you like." Amanda had another question. "So are we like, girlfriends?" She heard something that suited her hopes perfectly. "It's completely up to you. Just make sure the decision is one that makes you happy." Lynn then felt her turn so that they were face to face. "Ok, looks like I'll be staying with you for a very long time." Amanda gave her a quick peck on the lips before resting her head back on the bed. She was running her fingers through Lynn's long hair when she heard another question from the doctor. "What did you mean by 'don't make me regret this'?" She chuckled slightly, making Lynn smile. "I meant don't make me regret letting you into my heart." They fell asleep in each others arms, ready to start a new life with each other to rely on.

They ended up being a very happy couple. Amanda would still cry about John from time to time, but Lynn was always there to help her get through it. Even when Lynn wasn't able to stop her suffering, all she had to do was think of how she felt when Lynn comforted her at the workshop, where she would have taken her own life.

Both of them were surprised about the fact that they found love in the most unlikely places under the most unlikely circumstances.


End file.
